Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2151-2293
|pages = 196 |year = 22nd-23rd century |ISBN = 1858755220 ISBN 1858755212 (w/ collectible) }} Star Trek: Shipyards – Starfleet Ships 2151-2293, subtitled The Encyclopedia of Star Trek Ships, is a mass-market hardcover reference book that was co-authored by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley. The first volume in the Shipyards series, two editions of the book were published under Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector imprint by Penguin Random House on . One edition included a previously-released starship miniature from (Standard Edition) issue 50 of the Official Starships Collection. This book was also published as a volume within the Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet & the Federation Box Set. Summary ;Solicitation blurb :Never before has a chronological history of all the Starfleet ships featured in the ''Star Trek television programs and films been made available to the dedicated fan base of Star Trek. This first volume of the series presents the technical information, service history, and artwork, sourced from the original visual effects models, from the hit television series through the film and comes packaged with a diecast collectible model of the iconic from the original 1966 television series.'' Contents *Contents, p. 4 *Acknowledgements, p. 6 *Foreword, p. 7 *Chapter 1: The Road To Warp 5 ** SS Botany Bay, p. 10 ** OV-165, p. 16 ** Phoenix, p. 20 ** SS Emmette, p. 26 ** NX-Alpha, p. 30 ** Intrepid, p. 36 ** Warp Delta, p. 42 ** Earth Cargo Service: Fortunate, p. 48 ** Earth Cargo Service: Horizon, p. 54 ** Moon Transport, p. 60 ** Size Chart, p. 66 ** Significant Events 1990-2151, p. 68 *Chapter 2: Starfleet Ships 2151-2293 ** Enterprise NX-01, p. 72 ** Daedalus Class, p. 78 ** USS Shenzhou NCC-1227, p. 84 ** USS Discovery NCC-1031, p. 88 ** USS Kerala NCC-1255, p. 92 ** USS Europa NCC-1648, p. 96 ** USS Yeager NCC-1437, p. 100 ** USS Clarke NCC-1661, p. 104 ** USS T'Plana Hath NCC-1004, p. 108 ** USS Edison NCC-1683, p. 112 ** USS Shran NCC-1413, p. 116 ** USS Reliant NCC-1864, p. 120 ** Antares NCC-501, p. 126 ** USS Enterprise, p. 132 ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Refit), p. 138 ** USS Bozeman NCC-1941, p. 144 ** USS Excelsior NCC-2000, p. 150 ** Oberth Class, p. 158 ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, p. 164 ** USS Jenolan NCC-2010, p. 170 ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, p. 176 ** Size Chart, p. 182 ** Significant Events 2152-2293, p. 186 *Class Listing, p. 188 *Index, p. 190 *Credits, p. 192 Background information * The book is principally composed of "in-universe" starship articles produced for the ''Official Starships Collection'' and its ''Discovery'' spin-off, combined with a number of new charts and articles. * Co-author Ben Robinson characterized the book series as an attempt to create "an equivalent of for Star Trek". . * The pre-publication title of the book was Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2063-2293. * While Eaglemoss' "regular" digital modelers, Fabio Passaro, Ed Giddings, Robert Bonchune, and Adam Lebowitz have received individual credits as "illustrators" (p. 192), none of Pixomondo's digital artists who worked on Star Trek: Discovery are named. The VFX company's name was substituted, whereas prior (digital) artists' names had generally been listed in earlier acknowledgements (p. 6). The lack of individual Pixomondo credits and acknowledgements is likely due to Passaro's work to re-render these models for the DIS partwork, as Pixomondo's CGI models needed to be converted into , Eaglemoss' software package of choice. http://www.meshweaver.com/eaglemoss--trek-little-ships-5.html https://www.meshweaver.com/eaglemoss--trek-little-ships-6.html Cover gallery File:Star Trek Shipyards Starfleet Ships 2151-2293 model edition.jpg|Special edition with model File:Star Trek Shipyards Starfleet and the Federation Box Set.jpg|''Starfleet & the Federation'' box set File:Star Trek Shipyards Starfleet Ships 2063-2293 cover.jpg|Early cover |next=''Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2294 to the Future|series=Star Trek: Shipyards''}} Shipyards Starfleet Ships 2063-2293